


da capo AU

by Seito



Series: Misc AU Posts [7]
Category: Bleach, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Cloud is reincarnated as Ichigo, enuff said.ANISEANDSPEARMINT WHISPERED:Heeey, I don't know if you've ever done a Character A reincarnates into fandom B type stories but I figure this idea would amuse you if nothing else. Cloud (ff7) reincarnated as Ichigo (bleach) I figure Clouds experience with megalomaniacal madmen and mad scientists could only help the whole situation in the Bleach world (Plus Reno and Renji could be twins. Also a reincarnation there?)
Series: Misc AU Posts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1066697
Comments: 11
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr/pillowfort, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr/pillowfort, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

  * da capo in music is to repeat the previous section
  * or in other words, Cloud is NOT happy that his life is repeating similarly to his previous life
  * Karin and Yuzu love their big brother. He’s was always a little too serious, but they love him. He treats them gently but not like they’re made of glass. He pushes them forward, wanting them to be the best they can be
  * Urahara mistakes Ichigo’s quietness for teenage sullenness, mistakes his hesitation as a sign of weakness, mistakes his pacifism as a lack of conviction. 
  * He is quickly corrected of this when Ichigo goes from powerless to swimming in reiatsu, crossing the battlefield in a flash of speed that rivaled Yoruichi’s flashstep, zapankuto (previously just a slender sealed blade while Rukia was here) larger than himself, brown eyes glowing with green flecks 
  * “Kurosaki-kun?”
  * Ichigo looked at him with such bitterness and self loathing. Urahara flinched minutely. It was like looking in the mirror. 
  * “I did not want this,” Ichigo said, softly. “But standing by would be worse.” He pinned Urahara with a fierce glaze. “So I think it’s time you tell me the full story, Urahara-san.” 




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random snippet appears!

Ichigo needs people to stop dying _for_ him. He needs them to stop dying because _of_ him too, but the scars run so, so, so, deep in the former.

Sometimes he loses track of who and when and where. But every time someone throws themselves in front of him -to _protect_ him- all Ichigo can see is spikey black hair, a beaming smile and a world tinted in bright green.

(He doesn't think about a pink colored dress or green eyes that grant him forgiveness he does not deserve.)

(He regrets bitterly his mother's death because he could have stopped it, could have saved her, but the memories had been too strong and all he is left with is regrets.)

(Story of his life really.)

He knows he's stronger with friends, but that memory hovers just beyond reach, haunting him like a ghost. So he puts others at arm's reach, soloing against the local yakuza by himself.

It's better than watching him/they/her(?) die in front of his eyes over and over and over again.

Then Rukia with her midnight black hair tries to protect him from her asshole brother, gets between them and Ichigo's mind is swimming with memories. There is a bigger, bulkier frame overlapping her petite one. It makes his head spin and _everything_ explodes.

It's not enough to save her.

But Cloud Strife vows to get her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, idk just felt like writing this little bit one day. 
> 
> please leave a review on your way out

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I write reincarnation fics now lmao.
> 
> [the da cap au tag](https://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/da-capo-au)
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
